Tease
by delightful-fear
Summary: Blaine is teasing Kurt, totally driving him crazy... (KLAINE)
"Mmmmmm… tastes so good, Kurt…." Blaine hummed in appreciation, closing his eyes to savor the taste. Sticking his tongue out further, he let it slide slowly up the side.

Kurt watched with rapt attention, his eyes hungry and wanting. But simply watching was too much, and he turned to push his face into his pillow, groaning.

Blocking out the visuals didn't stop the sounds from reaching his ears though, and his imagination easily filled in the blanks. He could easily picture the way Blaine's lips slid up and down the length of his delicious treat, slurping and sucking noisily. He was deliberately teasing Kurt, trying to drive him crazy. Seeing Kurt squirming against the bed, drops of sweat beading on his forehead and trickling down the side of his face, his hair already a little damp. His skin was flushed, his breathing fast. Blaine smirked as he continued to enjoy himself, taking his time, never wanting it to end. He loved this, craved it. Worked hard to get it. And he was intent on enjoying his prize.

Kurt couldn't resist opening his eyes, though. Slitting them, he watched Blaine's actions, unable to look away. The long sweeps of Blaine's tongue in firm licks, the way he flicked around the tip, when he pressed his lips in closer to slurp and suck. Opening his mouth up wider, Blaine sunk down over the shaft, taking it in all the way.

Kurt felt like he was burning up from the inside, and groaned. "Blaine, please…you know you are torturing me…."

Looking far too pleased at Kurt's outburst, Blaine smirked as he slid his mouth off, licking his lips. "Kurt, you can take it. And you know you'd be teasing me just the same if our situations were reversed."

Chuckling as he saw Kurt rolling his eyes, Blaine noticed a drop of fluid sliding down the side, and didn't want to waste it. The tip of his tongue traced the path it had taken, lapping up the moisture.

"Fuck!" Kurt bit out with clenched teeth. Sitting up on the bed, he pulled his sweaty tee off impatiently, revealing skin that was damp. He flopped back onto the bed with a sigh.

There was nothing he could do but lie back against the pillows, and watch Blaine. Watch the way he sucked and licked, hypnotized by the path the strokes of his tongue took. Fell into a bit of a trance, taking in the way Blaine used his tongue, his lips and taking it deep into his mouth so often, sucking contentedly, like he wanted to do it forever.

But even good things must come to an end. Blaine kept it in his mouth now, slurping enthusiastically and loudly. And at the end, there was too much liquid in his mouth, and a dribble escaped the seal of his lips. With a small chuckle, Blaine caught Kurt's gaze as he scooped it up with his finger, and flicked his tongue out to lick it clean.

Closing his eyes again, Kurt sighed and leaned back against the pillow. He felt the bed shift, and Blaine crawled up over him.

Opening his eyes, Kurt could see Blaine's gaze was warm. And when Blaine leaned down to press his lips against Kurt's, he didn't object. In fact he kissed Blaine eagerly, pressing his tongue into Blaine's mouth, seeking out the flavor.

 _Mmmmmmm...sweet...cherry..._

Pulling back, Kurt chuckled. "Your tongue feels a bit cold."

Blaine shrugged a shoulder. "That's what happens when you eat a popsicle, you goof." He grinned widely, rolling onto his back beside Kurt and putting his hands behind his head, cockily.

Rolling on top of Blaine, Kurt straddled his hips and looked down at his boyfriend. He rocked against him slowly, giving Blaine a sultry look, and looked pleased when he felt Blaine arching up to press closer, his breathing speeding up.

"Well, I think I'll pop into the bathroom and have a shower to cool off." Kurt said breezily, climbing off Blaine and standing beside the bed. He felt quite satisfied when he saw the way Blaine's eyes slid down his sweaty chest, his tight gym shorts, and his long, bare legs, before he spun and walked out of the bedroom.

"Kurt…" Blaine called out, and Kurt stopped at the doorway to turn back and give him a quizzical look.

Blaine raised his eyebrows. "Are you just going to leave me now, like this?" He glanced downwards, his erection tenting his gym shorts impressively.

"Like how? A little uncomfortable, while I cool off?" Kurt smirked his way. "Don't worry, Blaine. You can have a cold shower after me for a bit of relief." His meaning was quite clear. Blaine wouldn't be getting naked with Kurt anytime soon, so he might as well get used to having some cold showers. Kurt turned back and headed to the bathroom, locking the door behind him.

With a big of a growl, Blaine got off the bed and stripped down to his briefs. At the bathroom door, he could hear Kurt starting the shower and pictured him stripping, groaning softly at the image. "Kurt, you know I was only teasing you. Don't be a bad sport. I beat you back to the apartment fair and square. It's only right that I got the last popsicle."

It was quiet in the bathroom, and Blaine wondered if Kurt had even heard him. Yes, they had both been hot and sweaty from the hard dance class in a stuffy studio. Yes, he had beat Kurt in their playful race back to the apartment. Yes, they had both wanted a popsicle to cool off, and when it turned out there was only one left, he had claimed his prize. But didn't he deserve it?

OK, maybe he'd gone a little far with teasing Kurt with his victory, slurping on that popsicle so loudly. Savouring the icy cherry flavour a bit too enthusiastically.

He stilled when the lock on the door clicked and the door opened a crack. Kurt was only in his briefs, his chin tilted up slightly. He took in Blaine's apologetic expression, and he opened the door wider. "Get in here. I'll forgive your behavior if you scrub my back."

Blaine smiled and stepped into the bathroom, pulling his last piece of clothing off eagerly. "Just your back…?"

Arching an eyebrow at Blaine as he stepped into the shower, Kurt gave him a small smile. He huffed. "I'll let you start with my back, and we'll see if I let you go anywhere else."

Smiling a little to himself, Blaine got into the shower. It may take a bit of work on Blaine's part, but Kurt never held onto grudges long. Maybe until the end of the shower, or a long massage….

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: Just a bit of a goofy snippet. I've never done a one-shot before. :)

Notes: This is based on a prompt from Pepperoni10010. Except she calls Popsicles 'ice lollies' because she's from the other side of the pond. :)


End file.
